


Walk With You

by Steph_R94



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, lunoctweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_R94/pseuds/Steph_R94
Summary: "I don't pretend to know what awaits us at the end of this. I'm sure it's more than just waking sleeping Astrals and visiting tombs of long dead ancestors, but I do know that I would rather walk it with you."AU where Lunafreya and Noctis meet in Lestallum.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Lunoct Week 2020





	Walk With You

After almost frantic travel, Noctis felt the tension in his body bleed away as they pulled into the busy streets of Lestallum. They had traveled fast and pushed the Regalia even faster to reach Lestallum after Iris' rather cryptic parting comment about how they should hurry. Gladio had been beside himself with worry and had driven them all so crazy that Ignis hadn't bothered to insist that they stop for the night. Noctis groaned as he unfolded from the car. The blood rushing back through his limbs brought sharp tingles throughout his body. 

"Come on!" Gladio urged as if he himself didn't suffer from numbness. Noctis grunted and forced himself after his Shield. He tuned out Prompto's breathless complaining and Ignis' irritated huff that he could have at least closed his door. Together, Gladio and Noctis led the way through the maze like Lestallum and found the hotel, marked by the massive amount of people in front of the building. His stomach clenched with worry. He followed Gladio as the larger man pushed people out of his way to find his sister. 

"Gladio!" Iris' voice rose above the crowd. From around Gladio's relaxing shoulders, he could see the tips of Iris' fingers as she waved from the steps of the hotel. "Come on! Noctis is with you, right?" 

"Sure, sure. Geez. Worrying me so much and then the first words out of her mouth are about you..." Gladio grumbled as they broke through the crowd. The whispers of his name that echoed through the crowd along with his title as the Prince made the tips of his ears burn red, but Gladio kept his back to the crowd and allowed Noctis to step in front of them. Noctis looked back at his Shield and shrugged. A hand seized his arm the second they were on the daze; a familiar bracelet marked the person as Iris. 

"Come on! Come on!" She urged as she pulled him. 

"Iris! Hang on! What's going on?" Noctis tried to get answers as she pulled him through the open doors of the hotel. Her brown eyes spoke of her excitement for whatever she was pulling him toward. She let go of his arm and pointed toward the lobby. 

"Look!" She urged. He followed her finger to the cluster of couches across from the reception counter. His heart stopped as his eyes landed on the woman clad in white. Her attention was not on him, but on Jared. The golden light that glowed from her hands spoke of healing. Noctis was frozen. It was Lunafreya. He stumbled one step forward as Iris smacked him on the back. "I told you you would want to get here!" She laughed. If he had been paying attention to the young girl, he would have heard the slight heartache in her voice at the way he was looking at her. As it stood, his focus had narrowed. His mind only screamed the Oracle's name as he walked forward. The golden glow of her hands died down as she wavered. Her body leaned backwards into his chest as her exertion caught up to her. 

"Luna..." He finally spoke as his hands rose to her arms, offering her an anchor and his energy should she need it. Her almost faint was disguised to the rest of the room as simply the Prince of Lucis surprising her and stepping in her space. 

"Noctis!" Lunafreya gasped; her sudden dizziness forgotten in the sudden euphoria of his appearance. She turned around; his hands fell to her waist to allow her movement. His comfort with touching her made her heart race all the faster. She had known that he was looking forward to meeting her again after ten years; she had known that he had been planning their reunion, but she hadn't known that it would make him confident and her...quite so nervous. Her eyes found his. His lips curved into a wide smile that touched his eyes beautifully. 

"Hello," Noctis greeted. Luna smiled. 

"Hi." Her smile was gorgeous; her eyes were so light with her happiness that he wouldn't have known she was so tired if it hadn't been her wavering just seconds before. 

"Dude," Prompto distracted him from his study of Lunafreya, "if you keep staring at her like that, she'll melt." His comment ended in a breathless, pained "ouf". 

"Way to ruin the moment!" Iris scolded as Noctis blushed and put distance between them. Lunafreya giggled despite her own blush. Their attention was divided between one another and the group of Noctis' friends wanted to know Lunafreya as well.

X

It wasn't until later that night that Noctis got the chance to be alone with Lunafreya again. They had encountered one another in the hallway. Noctis had been walking towards the hotel room he shared with the guys whenever Lunafreya had been exiting her hotel room. She spotted him and, as one, they had stopped. Lunafreya smiled. 

"You wanna get out of here?" The question slipped out of Noctis' lips before he could stop the words. His voice was quiet enough that it wouldn't carry through either of their doors or even past the small section of the hallway. She blinked. "I hear Lestallum is gorgeous at night," he scrambled for an excuse. "I thought...we could-"

"Sneak away?" Luna finished with a quiet giggle. 

"Well, we certainly aren't going to be able to tour Lestallum during the day." Noctis pointed out, recalling the crowd that had surrounded the hotel earlier that morning. Luna nodded at his logic; Noctis felt his heart stammer at the sudden disappointment he saw in her eyes. "And...I wanted to take you on a date." Noctis added truthfully. He smiled at her eyes lit up. He extended his hand out to her; and despite the fact that they were both in pajamas, she took it. 

Mischief bubbled through both of them as they slipped out the door that was at the end of the hallway. It would take a keycard to get back in through it, but Noctis had his in the pocket of his pajamas. Once out in the street, Noctis tugged Lunafreya towards the alleyway at the edge of the hotel. The labyrinth of alleys that intersection the square and the marketplace served as temporary cover as they toured Lestallum. 

A quiet gasp escaped Lunafreya as they stood in front of the powerplant. The blue and white crystal like stems were beautifully active, but Noctis only had eyes for her. He stepped closer to her. He felt emboldened by their reunion, the fact that she had sunk out with him, and allowed him to hold her hand throughout the journey through Lestallum to here. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. He was certain she could feel the hammering of his heart through his chest's contact with her back. Her hands came down to rest on his arms. 

"I had hoped that we would get to be together like this," Luna said quietly, "but I didn't think you would reach me before I left." 

"You can thank Iris," Noctis said.

"I will keep that mind," Lunafreya giggled as she tightened her hands around his arms in a pseudo-hug. Her shoulder gently dug into his chest as she expressed her want to turn to face him. He loosened his arms from around her waist, but did not allow her to leave the ring of his arms. Once she was facing him, her hands came to rest lightly on his chest and she looked up at him. Her light blue eyes were highlighted by the darker blue lighting from the powerplant. Her lips parted, preparing a sentence. Despite the beauty of the moment, Noctis could sense the end of the night approaching. 

"Can I kiss you?" Noctis asked. Despite his bold question, he didn't flinch. He had thought of this day for years; he didn't want the night to end without kissing her. 

"Yes," she consented. Noctis raised one of his hands from the small of her back to cup the back of her head while her hands rose up to his neck. He tilted his head as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, chaste kiss. The gentle pressure of his mouth on hers caused a rush to run through her. Her fingers tightened into his hair. She separated their lips only to return in a kiss of her own--harder than his feather light but no less tender. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer, as they lost themselves in one another. 

Suddenly, it didn't matter that Lunafreya had a job to do, that the Astrals were waiting to forge a covenant with the True King. The weight of her calling and his duty faded away. For a moment, they were simply a woman and a man, in love, and sharing their first kisses. 

Once the need to breath became too much, Noctis loosened his arms enough for Lunafreya to leave if she wished. She only tucked her head onto his shoulder. Her own arms wrapped around his waist. For a moment, they just stood there and breathed, soaking the presence of the other in. 

"Travel with us." Noctis requested suddenly, breaking the quiet of the night. He didn't want to be separated from her; whenever he thought of her traveling on her own, he couldn't shake the sense of foreboding. 

"What?" Lunafreya pulled away. Noctis rose one hand to her cheek. He lowered his forehead to hers. 

"I don't want to be a step behind you." He intreated. "I don't want to be a step in front. I want to walk _with you_." Noctis said. His eyes burned into hers. "I don't pretend to know what awaits us at the end of this. I'm sure it's more than just waking sleeping Astrals and visiting tombs of long dead ancestors, but I do know that I would rather walk it with you." Luna's heart was racing as she looked up at him. He wanted the things she did; the words he spoke caused her so much happiness.

But despite her happiness, her mind raced. She knew her destiny. Could she really make Noctis watch as the rites killed her? Would she be able to tell him 'no' if he asked her to stop? Her thoughts were derailed as his nose bumped hers. His lips pressed against the corner of her mouth in a ghost of a kiss. 

"Please." Noctis asked. The word contained so much longing and, if she wasn't imagining it, desperation. The thought of why she shouldn't fled away. His eyes spoke of his love for her, how badly it would hurt him to watch her walk away in the morning, and how worried he would be if he was forced to trail after her. 

"Okay." 


End file.
